robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox Horror Story - Invisible Stalker
This is probably really bad. But I tried to write down what happened to two/ three people. Me, Someone who really tried to annoy me and a guy. This is a true story but I have chosen to write from a different perspective, 3rd person. I do hope you enjoy! (P.S The one part that I have made up is the 3rd person character and I have changed the name of the person who was attacked/ terrorised by Ben) Day 1 I love playing Wizard Life! Its such a cool game! I play it by myself. On the game I'm in Snakes and a 1ST Year! I think they are coolest. Next lesson Is duelling! I don't like it much but I have to go to my lesson! Ah! There is a Death Eater in the room. Ben he is called. But he hisses when someone throws the Expecto Patronum spell at him. Maybe he is a DEMENTOR!! Or half, you see, he was human too! This other guy, he was the one following him and throwing the spell. At this moment Ben had had enough! He confronted the man and said to him. "Are you jealous?" The man quickly replied no. So Ben replied "Why do you try to attack me then?". "Because you are annoying me." "Why?" "You are annoying me." "HOW!" "Because you are a death eater!" Ben was angry at this. He had heard that phrase sooo many times that he shouted like a maniac! "FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A DEATH EATER, I AM A DEMENTOR!" There was another guy in the room. He was stupid and was killing everyone. He was killing everyone with a glitch. He fired the starting spell that froze Ben entirely, then the spell that will end him. An expulsive spell. But he missed, or did he? The spell must have caught the thin line of being hit or missing. No one was certain. Ben didn't die. But he didn't move. People laughed at his unluck, or was it...? Ben was broken entirely. Nobody heard anything, for hours. Day 2 I was surprised when I saw the chat. A strange name popped up. It wasn't his role-play name, but it was Ben. "HELLO THERE" I was in utter confusion. First of all, how??!! And second, who is he talking to? "HELLO ERIC" Eric? I know Eric! He was a guy in red who trolled people by using the spell and pulling them into bushes for a laugh. The others didn't enjoy it. "YOU CANT SEE ME?" "IM ABOVE YOU ERIC! :)" "who is this?" "I'M YOUR FRIEND, BEN. :)" "go away, i cant see you creep" "I KNOW YOU CANT ERIC" "IM DEAD, OR AM I. WHO KNOWS" "guys we have a stalker ben, lets get outta here" So I see them walking off, I'm pretty sure Ben was following them. I did too. When he got there, Ben started experimenting with his abilities. Like being able to move people without them knowing who. "CAN YOU FEEEEL ME ERIC? :)" "stupefy" "MISSED, UNLUCKY, TRY AGAIN" Ben was trolling Eric. I would if I was invisible. "DO YOU WANT TO SEE ME? ERIC" Obviously Eric didn't reply. It was creepy enough. "GO TO DUELING ERIC" "LOOK AT MEEE" I went and had a look. It was scary. His body was still there, all mangled as if he were constantly being stunned. His dead body even spoke the words. Ben must have got bored and tried to throw spells while he was invisible. "EXPELLIARMUS" A bolt of light shot out of his body, out of his head, his legs maybe even his chest. But what was even stranger was that he now was human shape again, and half dementor! I wanted to run but I stayed. My conscience still had something in mind... "WHO WANTS TO BE MY FRIEND? :)" As far as I could see, nobody replied, they must have all noticed what was going on. I didn't want to say anything. "SOMEONE PLEASE BE MY FRIEND. :(" Then I couldn't wait anymore. I fired a spell which I thought would help and ran. I don't know but at that same moment Eric left and... "I'M FREEE! IM ALIVE AGAIN!" "Wait?" "Where is Eric?" "HES LEFT! OMG HE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS KEEPING ME TRAPPED BETWEEN DEATH AND LIFE! IT WAS HIM!" Then Ben left the game. I wasn't all sure it was Eric that saved him... Thanks for reading, wow I cant believe you actually bothered to read it! Thank you so much! Try to guess who was me...W Thumbs up people!!! ; ) Category: